The beginning of the end
by Ashton Sidius
Summary: crossover HP y FMA, harry tras su quinto año pierde a sirus, aun asi dumbledore lo regresa con los dursley, un nuevo año empiesa un harry deprimido llegara a hogwarts, nuevos maestros y nuevos alumnos y un fina a la historia
1. Chapter 1

bueno pues hola ami me dicen ashton y jeje akii me presento con esta pequeña historia, es la primera vez que publico espero les guste, tube la ayuda de mi hermanita riku-chan y una buena amiga que se nos ocurrio la idea de mezclar HP y FMA ya que tienen varias cosas en comun que aquellos que conoscan las series habran notado espero les guste y tambien espero sus criticas y augurios todo es bien recibido al fin es para mejorar jeje bueno les dejo con la historia y mi hermanita esta hciendo los dibujos jejeje, bueno antes de nada.

disclaimer: harry potter es propiedad de Jk rowling y warner bros. y full metal alquemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. los demas personajes que aparecen que no sean de Hp y FMA nos pertenecen.

THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
PROLOGO

La luz de la luna alumbraba con esplendor la noche, solo el ulular de las lechuzas se escuchaba en la tranquilidad nocturna, de aquel esplendoroso bosque que se extendía a lo ancho del campo al pie de una montaña, montaña la cual grandes secretos y misterios guardaba, conocida como el monte del destino muchos la habían llamado, muchos de los cuales mágicas y extraordinarias leyendas habían formado al enfrentarse a monstruos, duendes y miles de criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar, con la suerte de que algunos regresaban vivos aquellos pocos que solo habían podido ingresar al bosque y que con suerte lograban salir de el y otros que jamás se les volvía a ver, la gente se preguntaba porque habrían de ir los hombres a ese sitio, tan peligroso y nefasto, mientras ellos solo respondían que el destino los llevaba ahí con el afán de conseguir la vida eterna, que solo ello les impulsaba a seguir.

Misteriosos rumores corrían en el cercano pueblo a la montaña, donde las personas temerosas solo veían pasar cada día a algún extraño que se dirigía a la montaña siempre diciendo lo mismo, la vida eterna.

Las personas del pueblo dicen que cuenta la leyenda que en lo más profundo del bosque en la base de la montaña vive un hombre, que solo se le ha visto una vez y fue la primera vez que llego a ese lugar hace ya mas de 650 años, y también que solo un solo hombre ha logrado entrar a verlo y salir con vida, un hombre de unos 50 años que vestía de forma muy extravagante, aunque algo lógico pensaban las personas del pueblo después de todo era 1969 una extravagancia en los jóvenes pero el ver a una persona adulta vestida así aun les era extraño para el pequeño pueblo en desarrollo, pero de eso hace ya casi 36 años y lo que antes fue un apacible pueblo ahora es una pequeña ciudad cercana a aquel misterioso bosque que al transcurrir de los siglos sé hacia más misterioso y tenebroso, mientras las leyendas con el tiempo se olvidan.

2005

La actualidad.

La oscuridad reinaba en la pequeña ciudad solo alumbrada débilmente por los faroles de la calle cuya amarillenta luz daba un claroscuro tétrico a cada callejuela por la que se andaba, poca gente transitaba por las calles pues la hora no era muy adecuada era la 1:30 am del día miércoles, la gente dormía en sus casas sin esperar lo que pronto pasaría.

La oscuridad nocturna se vio invadida por un gigantesco resplandor, seguido de una explosión que retumbo en la ciudad despertándola de su letargo, el estruendo hizo estallar las ventanas de algunas casas y autos haciendo volar los cristales por el aire, rápidamente la gente salió de sus casas para solo encontrarse con algo que los impactaría aun más, en la profundad del bosque cerca de la milenaria montaña se levantaba una columna de fuego gigantesca tanto que iluminaba la ciudad, de inmediato los servicios de emergencia se dirigieron hacia la zona sin saber que esperar.

Un hombre corría por entre el bosque tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquel monstruoso incendio, avanzaba lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran darle, sin embargo no era mucho, luz del incendio lo alumbro por un momento dejando ver que era un anciano, su rostro demacrado dejaban ver una larga barba blanca que le llegaba aun por debajo del cuello y unos ojos azules que sobresalían por su ya demacrado semblante, rápidamente se dio un vistazo a si mismo, su atuendo era extraño no parecía a alguna persona del pueblo, su ropa era una especie de vestido de mujer que le cubría de pies al cuello en color morado con extrañas marcas de lunas y estrellas que brillaban en la noche, un extraño sombrero de punta cubría su calva cabeza, se vio a si mismo y miro como una herida en su pierna derecha sangraba profusamente, de inmediato rompió un poco de su vestimenta y la amarro en su herida para evitar que esta sangrase mas y de nuevo emprendió su marcha tratando de escapar del incendio.

Ya veía la luz de la ciudad, estaba cerca de la salida del bosque, esa era su única salvación, fuera del bosque podría desaparecer y ellos jamás lo encontrarían, corría lo mas que podía acercándose cada vez mas al final del bosque pero algo lo detuvo, una extraña voz se escuchaba entre las sombras del bosque – jaja ja, pretendes huir de nosotros, no sabes que adonde vallas te encontraremos-dijo la voz entre carcajadas.

El anciano palideció de inmediato al escucharlos, volteo en todas direcciones buscando de donde venia la fuente de la voz blandiendo en su mano derecha un extraño objeto largo y de madera – vamos da la cara... sabes que jamás la tendrás, nunca será suya— dijo el anciano con claro temor en su voz a la vez que se vira y corría hacia la salida del bosque.

Solo sintió como algo helado lo tomaba por el cuello mientras lo levantaba del suelo – EXPEL...- trato de decir pero aquello que lo sujetaba le impedía respirar.

La voz se escucho de nuevo esta vez estaba tras de el – conque no nos la darás entonces, ya no nos eres útil- dijo.

El crepitar del incendio no impidió que se escuchara como el crujido de una rama al romperse se escucho cuando su cuello trono ante la fuerza de su captor, de un impulso arrojo el inerte cuerpo estrellándose contra la base de un árbol con un ruido sordo.

Una voz mas se escucho tras aquello que había asesinado al anciano – inútil lo necesitábamos vivo, no sabemos si la escondió o la destruyo- dijo la voz con enojo ante la muerte del hombre.

De nuevo la primera voz se dejo escuchar en una carcajada – ja, no te preocupes, sé donde pudo haberla escondido o quien sabe como hacerla, de todos modos se encuentra en el mismo lugar, ahora vamonos, necesitamos informar esto- dijo la voz autoritariamente y así dejando de nuevo la soledad del bosque el cuerpo del anciano que descansaba bajo aquel árbol.

6:00 am miércoles

la ciudad se desvelaba por las calles los servicios de emergencia había sofocado el fuego de la base del bosque pero no habían encontrado un motivo de su inicio.

Los noticieros y diarios de la ciudad daban la noticia del extraño suceso y lo que ayo, se encontraron los restos de lo que pareció ser una casa y solo hubo una victima un hombre anciano que fue encontrado a la entrada del bosque se le encontró bajo un árbol herido y con algunas quemaduras pero lo mas extraño decían los diarios era que su muerte no fue por causa del incendio sino por estrangulamiento que le rompió el cuello, ello y su extraña forma de vestir y un extraño objeto de madera que se encontraba sostenido en su mano derecha, tal parecía que estaban ante un asesinato.


	2. Chapter 2

"**The beginning of the end"**

**capitulo 1 **

**The Beginning**

Miércoles 7:30 am

La lluvia caía con fuerza, el sonido de las gotas chocar contra el cristal apenas era superado por el mormullo del transitar de las personas por los pasillos de ese enorme establecimiento, mientras una voz anunciaba el arribo de un avión – vuelo 7532, de air france, procedente de New York arriba por la puerta 7- decía la voz repitiendo lo mismo en varios idiomas.

Unas puertas se abrieron dando salida a una multitud de personas que salían en distintas direcciones, llevando maletas consigo y caminando presurosamente disipándose entre la otra multitud que se encontraba en el aeropuerto, de las puertas salía un joven de cabellos oscuros y alto, no aparentaba mas de 23 o 24 años, en su hombro cargaba una maleta negra en cuyo costado se veía un emblema de la Oxford Colege y una pequeña insignia plateada en la cual se grababa un pentagrama con una espada atravesándolo, el joven caminaba a través del aeropuerto al parecer buscando algo o alguien ya que cada vez giraba su cabeza en busca de un destino fijo, durante un par de horas transito a través del aeropuerto hasta que cansado se detuvo y se sentó en una de las múltiples salas de espera, saco de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil y marco hasta que alguien contesto del otro lado.

hola?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, mientras el chico tomaba l auricular y lo ponía en su oído dispuesto a hablar.

Soy yo, aun estoy esperando, donde se supone que esta quien me recibiría?- dijo notablemente irritado el joven.

Lo siento no se que les habrá sucedido, los cambios de horarios- decía la voz tratando de disculparse.

Si esta es la hospitalidad inglesa, no quiero saber como serán enfadados- repitió el chico al ver que nadie ira por él al aeropuerto.

Que esperabas ahí son un poco, em.. cerrados en cuanto a su mundo no es como él nuestro son más conservadores y no creo que muchos sepan siquiera llegar al aeropuerto- menciono la voz del móvil.

Lose, dame la dirección del lugar iré en un taxi- dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel y un bolígrafo y empezaba a escribir lo que se le decía.

Ten cuidado, hijo, estas en la boca del lobo no sabemos que podemos esperar- dijo la voz del móvil preocupado.

No te preocupes veré que puedo hacer, solo mantenme informado sobre lo que sucedió, ok?- dijo el chico mientras colgaba el móvil después de una ligera despedida.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia la salida mas próxima del aeropuerto mientras, para así abordar un taxi y llevarlo a su destino.

La lluvia aun arreciaba nublaba la visión ante la intensidad con que caía en el parabrisas del taxi, avanzaba por las calles de Londres mientras si mirada se perdía en las gotas que del cielo caían, su mente divagaba en a lo que ahora se podría encontrar, de nuevo, fuera de casa en búsqueda de aquello que anhelaba, tantos años de búsqueda tal vez en esta ocasión la conseguiría, tras la muerte del anciano, mas dudas se cernían sobre este misterio, ellos sabían que solo el podría crearla y así lo hizo en una ocasión pero después de aquello hace ya 5 años supuestamente desapareció, fue entonces cuando perdimos esperanzas y entonces nos dedicamos a buscar otra forma de conseguirlo, durante mi educación estuve de escuela en escuela por el mundo por el hecho recavar información, Información que ha traído frutos, pero por que dudo ahora, sé que aun falta un gran paso y que al me dirijo pero, esta duda sobre lo que quiero me atormenta entre si esta bien o mal, lo que he hecho para conseguirlo, he sido capas de muchas cosas y enfrentado algunas otras, con todo y esto estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ahora con esta oportunidad podré obtenerlo pero habrá valido la pena después de tantos años y si no encontramos nada todo seguirá como hasta ahora en una búsqueda sin fin que día a día se hace interminable, heme aquí después de ya largos 13 años que comencé la búsqueda donde comencé una lucha contra mi mismo contra mi ser que es torturado día a día por los recuerdos, los fantasmas del pasado me atormentan en sueños noche tras noche, fantasmas que pretendo detener ahora...

El auto se detuvo sacando de su ensimamiento al chico que aun permanecía en silencio hasta que el conductor le hablo – bueno aquí es señor, hotel Crowne Plaza Londres son 35€ - dijo el conductor después de expedirle el recibo de pago.

El joven salió del vehículo y tomando sus maletas se enfilo hacia las puertas del hotel para así registrarse – ya mas tarde iré a entregar la información - se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que ingresaba al hotel y se registraba.

La lluvia había cesado dejando un clásico día londinense, aun el cielo encapotado por nubes grises daban es aspecto antiguo y tétrico a la centenaria ciudad que poco a poco iba cobrando vida después de la lluvia, y personas iban y venían por las aceras presurosas de llegar a su destino, sobre un mundo de ilusión y fantasía propio cada quien en sus pensamientos sin saber lo que pronto les asecharía, a ellos y a todos.

Un joven divisaba la calle desde el cuarto piso del hotel, su habitación tenia una vista hacia la transitada calle, su mirada fija, de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos, aquellos que con recelo guardaba, saliendo de si se giro rápidamente hacia una mesa en su habitación donde una lap top encendida mostraba un mensaje de correo recién recibido.

De inmediato abrió dicho mensaje y lo leyó frunciendo el seño, cerrando fuertemente la computadora portátil, de nuevo se giro y enfilo hacia la puerta de su habitación antes tomando su chaqueta para salir del edificio.

El medido día y las doce sonaba en el gran Big Ben haciendo resonar la ciudad, el pitido de un tren que recién llegaba a la estación se esparcía entre el ajetreo de la misma mientras una voz avisaba su arribo.

9823 con destino a Londres arriba por el anden once proveniente de Alemania arriba- dijo la voz de una mujer por el sonido de la estación.

Las personas descendían del tren caminando por el anden tratando de salir del hacia sus destinos jalando sus equipajes con ellos, poco a poco los vagones se iban quedando solos mientras el guardia subía a revisar que no sucediera nada extraño, andando vagón por vagón llego hasta el ultimo, cerca del ultimo asiento diviso algo se acerco lentamente, ahí se encontraba un chica de no mas de dieciséis años, de cabellos castaños, con una leve cicatriz que cruzaba sobre su ojo izquierdo se encontraba dormida ahí, en su mano sostenía un objeto plateado, el guardia se acerco a la chica, extrañado puesto que debió haber escuchado el sonido del claxon de la maquina, encontró la razón, un par de audífonos cubrían sus oídos, trato de acercarse a ella pero, sorprendida abrió los ojos y tomo la mano del guardia haciendo un giro en una llave, ahora el guardia se encontraba hincado con un brazo torcido tras el.

¿que quieres?- lo cuestiono la chica todavía algo adormilada y sin darse cuenta de quien era quien la había despertado.

Soy guardia del tren- dijo el guardia adolorido ante la presión que ejercía la chica.

Lo...lo siento- dijo la chica apenada y soltando de inmediato al guardia.

Chiquilla de donde sacas tanta fuerza- le dijo el guardia sobadose un poco el brazo.

Ja...ja... clases de defensa, ya sabe en estos tiempos.- dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a levantarse al guardia y se disculpaba con el.

Bueno, no es momento para que estés aquí el tren ya arribo y los pasajeros ya descendieron solo quedas tu- dijo el guardia molesto con la chica

Lo siento, estaba cansada y no escuche el sonido del tren- dijo la chica al momento que levantaba su maleta y colocaba una mochila con un emblema marcado en ella en su hombro.

Bien, baja y bienvenida a Londres, espero que tengas un buen día- dijo el guardia al despedirse de la chica.

La chica descendía del tren ataviada con una gabardina negra que en su espalda llevaba un extraño símbolo igual que el de su mochila un pentagrama cruzado por un basto y una serpiente, sin prestar mucha atención al lugar comenzó a avanzar mirando de un lado a otro la vieja estación, cuyas paredes guardan historia, viendo como las personas caminan de un lado a otro buscando sus andenes, subió unas escaleras cruzando por encima de los andes deteniéndose un poco recargándose en la baranda el puente.

- bien ya estoy aquí, Londres valla que es fría, aun así faltan cinco días para lo que tengo que hacer, debo encontrar donde hospedarme y enviar una carta a mi maestra – dijo la chica hablando consigo misma mientras veía le transitar de los trenes por la estación.

-bueno, ya lo veré mas tarde ahora iré a comer- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba de nuevo su equipaje y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Un taxi frenaba frente a la vieja estación king cross, del decencia un joven, se enfilo hacia la entrada de la estación, ingreso y avanzo unos metros hasta llegar al mapa de la estación, buscando algo en el, casi de inmediato lo localizo y giro sobre si mismo dirigiéndose hacia la zona norte de la estación pasando entre la multitud de personas de la estación.

Una chica trataba de guiarse en la estación, hacia unos cuantos minutos había visto el mapa y buscaba un lugar donde comer, vio un "Burger King" y ahora lo buscaba, pero parecía haberse perdido en tan enorme lugar avanzaba buscando a los lados el restaurante, casi dándose por vencida logro divisar el eslogan del restaurante y comenzó a caminar mas rápido viendo el lugar,.

Un chico avanzaba rápido entre la gente sin notar por donde avanzaba solo caminaba de frente tratando de localizar ese maldito sitio cuando sin aviso, solo sintió un golpe y segundos después ya se encontraba en el frió suelo de la estación.

-¡que demonios!- dijo el chico al tratar de levantarse pero tropezando de nuevo con una maleta.

Arrojando la maleta a un lado rápidamente se levanto y busco que lo hizo tropezar, frente a el se encontró con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo la cual yacía sentada en el suelo.

-ten más cuidado por donde caminas- dijo la chica levantándose ella también.

creo que deberías tener mas cuidado tu , al mirar por donde vas y no tropezar con personas- dijo el chico molesto ante la actitud de ella

yo, eras tu quien no se fijo- respondió molesta la chica

mira no tengo tiempo de discutir enana así que nos vemos- decía el chico mientras se enfilaba a su destino.

¡Ah, que arrogante, ¡hey a quien le dices enana!- vocifero la muchacha al levantar su maleta de nuevo pero al voltear ya no había nadie y así tomando de nuevo su camino dirigiéndose al restaurante.

Caminaba rápido, ya estaba enfadado antes de llegar a este lugar, ahora mas lo hacia enfadar un niña tonta, trato de calmarse a si mismo y lo logro un poco, por fin llego a donde quería, el guarde equipaje, de inmediato fue al la recepción donde otra chica lo atendió

-buenos días en que puedo atenderlo- le dijo la chica de ojos negros y cabello negro liso hasta bajo sus hombros.

- si, bien quisiera saber si tiene una llave para mi- dijo el chico mirando a la chica

¿me puede dar su nombre?- dijo la joven am mirar su computadora.

Ashton, Ashton Sidius- dijo el chico.

Mmm. Si aquí estas, pero me puede permitir una identificación?-le dijo la chica a Ash.

Ash le mostró su identificación y seguido la chica le entrego una llave, diciéndole que su locker se encontraba en el pasillo 5b a la derecha, de inmediato Ash se dirigió a su locker abriéndolo y encontrándose con una maleta negra, la tomo y salió del sitio, despidiéndose de la chica que lo atendió.

gracias- dijo ash a la joven que le sonreía amablemente.

Si, es con porte por pago, son 12€ - le menciono sonriente la chica.

¡Que, valla ni la molestia de pagar se tomo, en fin- dijo Ash pagando le importe

Gracias- volvió a decir la chica al entregarle el cambio.

El sonido de una voz distrajo a Ash un momento, un televisor había sido encendido y en el mostraban un reporte de ultima hora.

buenas tardes, traemos las ultimas noticias- dijo un locutor vestido de traje apareciendo en la pantalla del televisor.

Si, sobre el incidente sucedido hoy por la madrugada, según las agencias gubernamentales se ha tratado de un accidente lamentable al parecer una explosión de un ducto de gas- menciono una conductora que se encontraba al lado del hombre en el noticiero.

¡Así es, esta explosión ayer por la noche causo un incendio en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, que rápidamente fue controlado por los servicios de emergencia—volvió a decir el conductor.

Aun no se ha identificado al la única persona fallecida en el lugar, un anciano que vestía de forma algo extraña, las autoridades mencionan que pudo ser un indigente que se encontraba cerca del lugar durmiendo- menciono ahora la conductora

Gracias y buenas tardes- dijeron ambos al terminar el corto informativo y volver con la programación ordinaria.

Valla, pobre hombre, ¿no lo cree?- dijo la chica al apagar el televisor.

He. . . si,.. si, pobre, ¿dijeron que era un ducto de gas?- le dijo Ash a la chica.

Si, dijo el conductor eso- dijo al ver a Ash como se encontraba al terminar de ver la noticia.

Un segundo después el móvil de Ash empezó a sonar sacando al chico de sus propios pensamientos.

si,¿ diga?- contesto el chico

supongo que ya has visto las noticias de hoy?- dijo la voz detrás del móvil

si, acabo de ver un informativo, tienes que ver algo?- contesto Ash

solo un poco, tuvimos que inventar un expediente completo- pero la noticia puede esparcirse aun ya sabes como son los diarios- dijo la voz al móvil de Ash.

lo se, ya tengo lo que me enviaste, ni siquiera pagaste el porte oye... – dijo Ash reprochando

ja ja ja… calma, te enviare varias cosas mas por lo menos entre hoy y el sábado al mismo lugar, necesito que las lleves, además creo que ya es tarde para que vallas con ellos, llamare y estarás ahí por la mañana- dijo la voz.

Esta bien, mañana por la mañana estaré ahí, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el anciano?- interrogo Ash al su interlocutor.

Dumbledore, Dumbledore, que te quede bien grabado, esta bien?- dijo irritado

Esta bien, je je, lo veré mañana nos vemos después- dijo Ash cortando la comunicación.

Bueno, como me dijiste que te llamabas- dijo ash volviendo con la chica que se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en un libro.

No te lo he dicho, je je- contesto la chica.

Ok, no me lo dijiste, pero como voy a venir seguido seria bueno tener una cara conocida- contesto Ash ante la risa de la chica.

Esta bien, mi nombre es Diana, Diana Lockheart, un gusto y¿ tu eres?- lo interrogo la chica.

Soy Ashton Sidius, pero díganme Ash jeje, lo que sucede es que recibiré varios paquetes mas que llegaran y pues como soy nuevo en el país jeje.- le contaba el joven a la chica.

Necesitas un rostro conocido que te ayude ¿verdad?- termino la chica por el.

¡Bingo,estoy por algo de trabajo aquí y no conozco jeje.- contesto el chico

bien te ayudare siempre y cuando sea antes del domingo ya que es mi último día aquí- contesto sonriente la chica.

Valla y¿ por qué?-cuestiono el chico.

Es que solo es un trabajo de verano y regresare a la escuela- le dijo la chica.

Gracias te lo agradezco mucho, a todo conoces algún lugar para comer aquí no he probado bocado desde ayer- dijo el chico.

Si mira, si sigues todo derecho encontraras un restaurante, te acompañaría, pero estoy en turno - menciono la joven

Gracias- respondió el joven antes de marcharse

Las horas transcurrían como las gotas de la lluvia que habían vuelto a caer sobre el país, el mal clima reinaba desde ya hacia varios meses como indicando que algo malo iba a suceder, lloraba el cielo como lamentando las muertes que se avecinaban.

La lluvia arreciaba de nuevo cayendo como si el cielo fuese a caer, los truenos inundaban con su estruendo el silencio del pequeño pueblo de Haglenton, tranquilo hasta hacia dos años donde un viejo anciano murió en extrañas circunstancias dentro de una vieja mansión, cuya historia esta tan vieja como ella misma.

Desde hacia ya varios meses no había alma humana que se acercare a la mansión pues los habitantes del pueblo creían que estaba maldita, embrujada, pues en ocasiones se veían luces en las ventanas de la supuestamente abandonada mansión, incluso se escuchaban rumores de que personas encapuchadas deambulaban por el pueblo, "demonios" decían los ancianos del pueblos, asesinos decían otros, aquellos que solían reunirse en la vieja taberna del pequeño hanglenton, apenas un poco temerosos sin saber el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Una extraña figura deambulaba por las calles del pueblo, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una extraña capucha negra, avanzaba rápidamente entre la oscuridad mientras la lluvia empapaba su atuendo, acercándose cada vez mas hacia la vieja mansión hasta llegar a la vieja verja que custodiaba la entrada.

Deslizando algo bajo su atuendo dijo algo entre un susurro haciendo que la verja se abriese y diese paso, volvió a avanzar entre el antiguo camino lodoso que se alaba al frente cerrándose la verja tras el paso del individuo, camino mas aprisa hasta llegar ala inmensa puerta de madera entrada a la mansión, la cual atravesó perdiéndose entre las sombras de la misma.

La vieja mansión se encontraba en penumbras, solo ligeros mormullos se escuchaban a través de sus viejas paredes de madera mullidas por el paso del tiempo, el crujir de la madera se oía acompañado de unos pasos subiendo unas escaleras, el hombre encapuchado subía lentamente encaminándose hacia el fondo de un oscuro pasillo apenas alumbrado por una vieja vela, avanzo lentamente, sus pasos titubearon su andar y dubitativo volvió a coger valor y avanzo hasta posarse frente a una puerta.

Lentamente estiro su brazo dispuesto a tomar el picaporte, un extraño ruido lo detuvo, un murmullo tras esa puerta lo hizo esperar, escuchando las débiles voces que se escuchaban tras ella.

-así es mi lord, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de la alianza que ha hecho- menciono una voz frívola de un hombre.

-como se yo, que no me traicionaran?- se escucho decir esta vez una voz siseante.

-ambos buscamos un objetivo, no por los mismos medios pero si el mismo y para lograrlo necesitamos unirnos- dijo de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre

-aun así, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, que ganaría yo con esto?- sisea una de las voces

-su objetivo mi lord, además de nosotros lo que buscamos, ambos ganamos, nuestra palabra es de honor mi lord- menciono la fría voz

-bien, pero yo decidiré cuando actuar, comprendido, ya me comunicare con ustedes- siseo una vez mas

- entonces con su permiso me retiro mi lord- dijo la vos fría en la habitación.

Se escucho como el picaporte de la puerta giraba lentamente, sorprendiendo al hombre que se hallaba frente a ella, abriéndose estrepitosamente se encontró ante solo una capa que cubrían el rostro de una persona, solo unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo se mostraban ante la negrura de su interior.

Paso levemente a su lado haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera por unos momentos hasta que escucho que era llamado.

- veo que ya has llegado, pasa de inmediato- dijo la voz que ahora se mostraba.

Al hombre entro acercándose hacia donde provenía la voz, inclinándose a modo de reverencia ante un sillón donde descansaba un hombre o al menos ellos pareciera ya que su pálida piel y su rasgada nariz le daba el aspecto de una serpiente rematando con sus rojos ojos que parecían estar inyectados de sangre.

El hombre se levanto para encarar de nuevo ante quien estaba quitándose la capucha y dirigiéndose a el.

mi Lord Voldemort, estoy aquí como me lo ha ordenado- dio el hombre retirando la capucha de su cabeza, dejado ver a un hombre cuyo negro cabello se deslizaba hasta sus hombros mostrando un pálido rostro frívolo como la muerte.

ya lo veo severus, te mandado llamar por una razón- dijo lord voldemort.

necesito que me informes sobre que sucede con Potter y la Orden del Fénix- siseo de nuevo voldemort.

señor, Potter esta acabado sentimentalmente, la muerte de Black lo dejo muy mal- le menciono Severus.

lo se, lo único que logro ver es la muerte del estúpido de Black cada vez que entro en su mente- menciono voldemort furioso

mi lord, si me permite, seria prudente ir por el chico, esta acabado y la orden esta desmoronándose, Dumbledore ya no sabe que hacer, ahora solo mando a Potter de nuevo con los muggles- menciono severus.

no, Severus, aun no, Dumbledore es astuto y planea algo, pero aun enclaustrado a Potter creyendo que es su única arma, pero no es necesario acabar con potter y para ello te necesito dentro del castillo- le dijo voldemort

y ¿cómo será eso mi lord?- interrogo severus a su señor.

esta muy mal, a este momento ya no debe confiar en Dumbledore y la orden, se desmorona solo hay que darle el camino a seguir y un pequeño empujón lo orillara a destruirse solo, de eso te encargaras tu severus, durante todo este año le recordaras a Black, lo asediaras hasta que caiga por su propio peso- dijo voldemort en un intento de sonrisa ante su triunfo.

mi lord será prudente eso con Dumbledore, además, los amigos de Potter...- dijo

Severus al mirar a su señor.

- no te preocupes, ya no hay marcha atrás, además tengo otra misión para ti, pero antes... Colagusano ven aquí ahora- grito el lord oscuro.

Una figura bajita apareció entre las sombras, un pequeño hombre se presento ante Lord

Voldemort, su mirada mostraba terror ante el llamado de su señor.

-¿s...ss...si, señor?- dijo el temeroso Colagusano.

- tráeme lo que te he pedido,- dijo serio el lord.

Colagusano rápidamente desapareció para minutos después aparecer de nuevo con un pequeño frasco en sus manos y entregárselo a Lord Voldemort.

aquí tiene mi lord, tal como lo pidió- dijo Colagusano haciendo una reverencia ante el lord oscuro.

Voldemort tomo entre sus pálidas y huesudas manos el pequeño frasco que le entrego

Petiggrew observándolo lentamente para después entregárselo a Severus.

- toma, ya sabrás que es y lo que tendrás que hacer con esto ¿no es así, Severus?- interrogo Lord Voldemort a su vasallo.

-p..pero, mi lord, es?- cuestiono snape

- así es, ya sabes que hacer, ahora retirare y cumple con tu labor- dijo el lord.

Snape tomo el frasco guardándolo entre su vestimenta, y colocándose la capucha de nuevo sobre su cabeza salio de ahí, no sin antes enviar una mirada de odio y repulsión hacia Colagusano que lo miraba temeroso desde una esquina, de nuevo avanzo por la mansión hasta salir de ella donde la lluvia aun no cesaba, quedándose quieto unos minutos bajo ella meditativo ante lo que acababa de suceder, sin mas solo se escucho una pequeña explosión, donde antes se encontraba Severus Snape ya había desaparecido dejando atrás la vieja mansión Riddle.

La lluvia aun caía sobre las ciudad, mientras la noche transcurría y daba paso al amanecer, las calles aun solitarias del pequeño barrio apenas era iluminadas por los faros públicos, Privet Drive se encontraba sola a excepción de una pequeña luz en la ventana del número cuatro, la leve silueta de un joven se reflejaba sobe el cristal de la ventana.

Su pálido rostro se veía demacrado, sus pronunciadas ojeras vestigios de su inagotable insomnio, se encontraba recargado sobre el frió cristal de la ventana, cada suspiro que daba se reflejaba sobre el vidrio, unas redondas gafas caían por su nariz

La luz del amanecer lentamente entraba sobre la habitación desordenada, papeles tirados por el suelo, viejos diarios apilados sobre la mesa, la mano del joven se encontraba empuñada, un papel se encontraba arrugado en el interior de su palma.

Levemente los primeros rayos del sol dieron sobre su rostro, haciendo que abriese sus ojos despacio, poco a poco despertándose se restregó los ojos con el puño de su mano y así a la vez mirando su reloj el cual marcaba apenas las seis de la mañana, acomodando sus gafas bien sobre su nariz mejorando su visión, levantándose de su inusual descanso

giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana y un tronido hizo llevarse la mano a su cuello, de nuevo miro su reflejo en el cristal.

Aquellos ojos verdes que destellaban vida, ilusión y alegría, ahora se encontraban apagados, oscuros ocultos bajo ese manto de tristeza indomable, bajo ellos las ojeras signo inequívoco de sus noches sin dormir, pesadilla tras pesadilla y todas las mismas, el gritaba, pedía ayuda y no pudo hacer nada, su pálido rostro entristecido por la angustia y delgado pues no le permitía comer aquel nudo

En la garganta que se le hacia al pensar en el, las nauseas que le daba el solo ver la comida, de nuevo aquella opresión en su pecho se hizo presente llevándose la mano a su pecho tratando de reducir aquel dolor que lo atormentaba día tras día desde que sucedió.

todo por su culpa, solo el tenia la culpa de todos los males que se cernían sobre el y los que conocía, miro de nuevo su reflejo y sus ojos se posaron sobre aquello que lo había marcado de por vida, deslizó sus dedos por ella sintiéndola estremeciéndose de terror, miedo, angustia y sufrimiento, signo que el había marcado sobre si mismo y ahora no había marcha atrás, debería morir o convertirse en asesino y todo por esa cicatriz esa maldita cicatriz culpable de todas sus penurias, aquella que provoco la muerte de sus padres, de un chico inocente y ahora de el, de la única familia que le restaba en todo el mundo, el único ser que pudo haberle querido como a un hijo, de nuevo esa opresión se hizo presente en su pecho, logrando que su mano se presionara mas contra el, lo merecía, por ser el culpable de su muerte, pero no podría olvidarlo ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el muera, para que vivir si no hay nada en este mundo para el.

Dirigió su vista en el trozo de papel que se encontraba en su mano, lo desdoblo y vio la prodigiosa letra que se encontraba escrita sobre el, un carta, del el uno mas culpable de todos sus problemas, le decía que estuviese listo que iría por el en la mañana que estaría seguro, la leyó de nuevo, desde que llego no aparto su mirada de la ventana para verlo venir aun cuando era culpable de su pesar aun seguirá respetándolo, como un nieto a su abuelo.

Levanto su delgado cuerpo del escritorio y enfilo hasta la puerta donde saco una poca ropa y se vistió cuando entre el silencio de la habitación, escucho el timbre de la puerta.

De inmediato se escucharon los estruendosos pasos de su tio que bajaba furioso de su habitación.

-quien demonios puede ser a esta hora, que mal educados- decía vernon dursley al bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

Su rostro palideció al encontrarse de frente a un anciano, su viejo rostro deja ver su edad cubierto por una espesa barba blanca que caía sobre su pecho el cual clavaba sus ojos azules sobre la persona que tenia frente a el.

buenos días, espero no ser muy imprudente- dijo cortésmente el anciano

q...que es lo que quiere usted aquí- dijo asustando vernon dursley al ver al anciano

creo que seria cortes que me invita a entrar no lo cree, no seria muy correcto hablar aquí afuera- volvió a mencionar el anciano educadamente entrando a la casa.

Que es lo que quiere- menciono ahora enfadado vernon por tal desfachatez del hombre.

Antes que nada me presentare, soy Albus Dumbledore y soy profesor de harry y como veo o les informo de mi llegada- dijo el viejo director al tomar asiento en la sala de la casa.

Que dijo, Potter baja aquí de inmediato muchacho- grito vernon desde la base de la escalera.

Que sucede vernon?- dijo un rostro huesudo y con dientes parecidos a los de un caballo asomándose por la escalera.

El muchacho, ve por el muchacho, este...extraño lo ha venido a buscar petunia- dijo vernon irritado

Harry, harry, baja te buscan- dijo petunia dursley golpeando a la puerta de la habitación del joven potter

ya bajo tía petunia- contesto desganado harry

Lentamente abrió la puerta y se encamino escaleras abajo, ahí sentado en el sillón se encontraba el, el director de su escuela como lo había dicho vino por el, sin mencionar palabra alguna se sentó en el sillón contigo al del director.

bueno que es lo que quiere en mi casa y tan temprano señor- dijo vernon dursley mientras agitaba su bigote

como vera he venido a llevarme a harry solo faltan unos días para la escuela y será beneficioso para el que pase un tiempo antes con sus amigos- dijo el director

por mi puede llevarse no me importa- reacciono el jefe de la familia dursley

también he de decirle que es prudente que harry regrese el año siguiente por su seguridad ya que cumplirá diecisiete años y será mayor de edad- menciono el director

mayor de edad, mi hijo es de su edad y será mayor hasta los dieciocho años- dijo vernon.

Lo se pero en nuestro mudo lo es a esa edad, también es por la seguridad de harry, solo es pido que lo reciban por un año mas- dijo cortes el anciano director

Esta bien pero solo un año mas y no mas, entendido?- dijo dursley.

Bien, harry creo que deberías tener ya tus cosas recogidas, debemos marcharnos tenemos que hacer una escala antes de ir a la madriguera- menciono Dumbledore

Sin prestar mayor atención harry subió de nuevo su habitación donde abrió su baúl colocando todas sus cosas, ahí le encontró él ultimo recuerdo del, el espejo que usaba con su padre, si no hubiese sido tan impulsivo, si lo hubiera recordado el ahora seguiría con vida, lo tomo y guardo al fondo de su baúl, cogió todas sus pertenencias y bajo con él a la sala donde ya lo esperaba el director frente a la puerta.

Bien harry, creo que así no podremos llevarlo- le dijo Dumbledore

De entre sus ropas saco su vieja varita y pronunciando unas palabras apunto al baúl el cual comenzó a hacerse pequeño hasta quedar del tamaño de una pequeña caja de cerillos, tomándola la guardo junto a su varita.

bien harry sujeta mi túnica fuertemente- le dijo el director.

Esta bien- dijo desanimado harry sujetándose de la túnica.

Seguido se escucho una pequeña explosión y ante los ojos Dumbledore desapareció junto a harry dejando asombrados a los dursley.

De nuevo sintió ese tirón en el estomago como algo que lo jalaba, todo a su alrededor giraba solo veía la borrosa figura del director que se encontraba frente a el de pronto sintió tierra bajo sus pies y cayo al suelo pesadamente.

aun falta que practiques un poco , no lo crees harry?- le dijo el anciano director a su lado

donde estamos, profesor?- pregunto harry al verse en un oscuro callejón rodeado de edificios.

Mira harry no es un lugar apropiado para decírtelo pero te he traído al ministerio, ahora debemos entrar por la puerta de visitas- dijo el director encaminándose hacia una caseta telefónica en la calle que daba al callejón.

Que venimos hacer a aquí?- volvió a preguntar harry esta vez con su voz alterada

Sígueme- dijo Albus Dumbledore

Lentamente ambos de introdujeron en la cabina y marcando el numero que les indicaban se presentaron recibiendo sus gafetes de presentación y descendiendo al ministerio.

Harry, la razón por la que te he traído es que encontramos el testamento de sirius black, y el te deja todo a ti, necesito que estés presentes para formalizar su entrega, después te llevare con los Weasly- le dijo el director al momento en que llegaban al piso del ministerio de magia

A..mi, pero como?- respondió harry incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

Si harry, al ser ya el único pariente de sirius modifico tu testamente y te dejo todo a ti incluida la mansión black – le respondió Dumbledore.

Pero yo no puedo aceptar eso, no después de...- respondió harry aguándosele los ojos.

Harry no tienes porque seguirte culpando, sirius lucho por salvarte el fue por su propia voluntad no podías evitarlo-. Le menciono el director con voz solemne

Usted no entiende, mi necedad y mi torpeza hizo que viniera, si yo no hubiese caído en la trampa de voldemort, FUE MI CULPA- dijo harry ahora entre los sollozos y las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

COMPRENDE harry, entiende que no debes culparte por esto- le dijo el director al ver la desesperación de harry mientras varios magos del ministerio se detenían a ver que sucedía.

Que comprenda, que es comprender si USTED me ha mentido, siempre me ha mentido, si me hubiese dicho todo desde un inicio sirius ahora estaría vivo, como quiere que entienda si solo me ha ocultado todo, y ha evitado por todos los medios que sepa algo- dijo harry al borde de la histeria gritándole al director.

Cálmate harry- dijo alarmado el director al ver como harry se desesperaba.

NO, NO MAS YA ESTOY ARTO DE QUE QUIERA CONTROLAR MI VIDA, arto de que me oculte todas las razones, y ahora me trae aquí, si usted supiera todas la noches que pase sin dormir viendo como caía a través del velo una y otra vez en mis sueños, como poco a poco me he destrizado el alma ahora hecha añicos- gritaba harry en la histeria al director mientras llamaba la atención de los poco magos del ministerio que habían llegado esa mañana.

Sucedió demasiado rápido, en un ataque de ira harry saco su varita y apunto al anciano director, pronunciando aquel hechizo ante el asombro de todos los presentes.


End file.
